


The Warmth From Your Body Makes This

by forthosebelow



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthosebelow/pseuds/forthosebelow
Summary: Shitty and Lardo and a lazy afternoon.





	The Warmth From Your Body Makes This

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the best thing I've ever written, its super rough and not in the fun way. But hey, I'm just trying to get back into writing in general. Take my filth and my garbage.  
> Also #whatfanworksmeanttome Fanfiction has always been a way for me to work through whatever I'm feeling, from reading to writing it. I'm really grateful to have a platform to do both on and for content creators of all kinds who give me characters to love and relate to and abuse for my own purposes. Happy international fanworks day everybody.

Shitty let his teeth sink in, just a little bit, just enough to make Lardo huff out a breath. He drew his head back and looked at his mark on her shoulder. “How’s it look?” she asked, a laugh following.  
“A masterpiece.”

She giggled again “You gonna keep marking me up?”  
“You want me too?”  
“Yeah.”

She pulled away from him then, out from where her back had been against his chest, his arms around her middle. Lardo turned to face him and Shitty let himself drink in the sight of her. She was in an old holey tank top and a pair of his boxers, her hair bundled up, out of her way. She was gorgeous and he let her back him up to the couch and push him down so he was sitting. She followed, straddling his hips and he quickly latched onto her neck, sucking a bruise into her skin, just above her collarbone. He bit down on the jut of that bone and felt her shudder above him. Her hands tangled in his hair, pulling his head up and into a kiss, a slide of lips and tongues. Lardo hummed in encouragement as he pushed her shirt up, over the swell of her breasts, helped him pull it off.

“You okay?” he asked, fingers hover over the clasp of her bra.  
“Yeah, you?”  
“Yeah. can I?”  
“Yeah.”

They were speaking in whispers despite being alone in his Harvard apartment. He unhooked her bra and she let it slide off her shoulders. He was all already shirtless, having stripped down earlier as he relaxed with her, and she pressed forward until they were skin to skin. He shivered at the feel of her, cock stiffening with every movement and sound she made. He kissed the curve of her breast, lips lingering against the softness, bruising the delicate skin just to hear the noises she made. He cupped her ribcage in his hands, thinking they seemed so large against her. 

He moved them so she was laying with her back against the rough fabric of the couch, hovering a few inches over her. He kissed down her body, pausing to nose at the tiny layer of pudge just below her belly button and to bite the sharp point of her hip bone. He could feel heat of her through the boxers, through her panties, and longed to press his face to the source. She bucked against him at the feeling of his breath against her.

“Shits?”  
“Mmhm?”  
“Take ‘em off.”

He obeyed, sliding the layers of cotton down her legs, tossing them far away from the couch once they were off. He left a bite mark on the inside of one pale thigh and a purpling mark on the other. Shitty throbbed in his own boxers, looking at this beautiful woman spread out before him, her legs twitching, wet cunt visible. He ran his tongue down the length of her folds, pressing hard on her clit to feel her hips jump. Lardo twisted her fingers into his hair, guiding his mouth where she wanted it. He followed duetfiully, licking into her, tasting her, mouthed, sucked, and licked until the wetness dripped down her thighs, her ass, staining the couch dark, and her noises were continues. He slid a single finger inside of her, feeling her walls tense, quiver, pull him in. His mustache tickled as he continued to slowly lick her pussy and pump his finger in and out of her.

“Fuck me.” She whispered. Anther finger joined the first. “Please Shitty.” He smirked between her legs, before his tongue darted out to swirl over her clit, scissoring his fingers in time. “Shits, I swear to god.” A third finger was added and his lips wrapped around her clit. “Fuck you, gonna come!” His tongue joined his fingers, the other hand coming up to give her something to grind against. “Shit, fuck, fuck, Shitty, god!” He lapped at the wetness as she came, not moving too much, letting her take whatever she wanted.

Lardo pushed herself up, once her orgasm faded, pulling him up with her until their faces were level. She tasted herself on his tongue, pressing closer, needing to be as near to him as possible.

“You can still fuck me.”  
“Yeah? Don’t wanna hurt you?”  
“Just be gentle, yeah?”

Shitty slid off the couch, earged her arms around around his neck, and carried her back towards the bedroom. He dumped her unceremoniously on the bed, turning to rummage for a condom. 

“I hate this quilt.”  
“You say that everytime you’re back here.”

Lardo stuck her town out at him, “It’s ‘cause I mean it.”  
“Pick me out a new one then”  
“Kay.”

Shitty kissed her then, kissed the upturned corners of her mouth until her smile became even wider. His underwear had been abandoned and his cock was hard and leaking against his belly. She opened the condom wrapper with her teeth and rolled it onto him, pulled him close once again, kissed him. As her tongue slid against his, he pushed into her, going slowly, letting her adjust to the stretch. Once he was fully inside he paused, she felt so good wrapped around him, letting him in. She petted his hair and he fucked back into her and they both moaned.

“You good?” He asked, just to be sure, just because he never wanted to hurt her.  
“Yeah, feels good.”  
“Good.”

He thrusted and became lost in the rhythm, the slight sting of Lardo’s teeth as she sucked a hickey onto his chest, marking him like he had her. One of her hands came between their bodies, feeling where they were connected before circling her clit.

“You gonna come again?” Need in his voice as his tempo began to falter.  
“Yeah, just-” Her voice broke and she tossed her head back. Shitty bent forward to leave one last mark just under her jaw. He came moment after she did, feeling her clench around him, milk him, the noises she made sinful. He collapsed on the bed beside her, condom dropped somewhere on the floor, a mess to be dealt with later. She snuggled up against him, bun flopping loose now, eyelids fluttering. “Shits.” She said, a statement, not a question. Not love but close. So close.

“Yeah, I know. Me too.”


End file.
